


Midnight Delight

by NekoMida



Category: The Addams Family (Movies), The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell (TV)
Genre: Architectural Horror, Gen, Mentions of Murder, family visits, murder could be fun in this family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Family visits are the best.
Relationships: Morticia Addams & Christine McConnell, Pubert Addams & Pugsley Addams & Wednesday Addams, Rankle & Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“Wednesday, darling, go play with your brothers and Fester. Your aunt and I must catch up for a few moments; there are going-ons in the underworld that require my attention.”

“Yes, mother.”

There was silence between the two women as the only Addams daughter left the room, knife in hand. “Children.” Morticia’s lips curled into a smile, red as blood as she offered Christine a cup of tea. “Now, tell me, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, not much at all. The same modus…”

Morticia held up a finger to Christine’s lips, chilled like death but soft to the touch. “Don’t speak Latin in front of the books. They like to play tricks.” Morticia pulled her hand back to her lap, dark lashes falling to her cheeks.

“I see. My house does the same thing as well--although Edgar hardly lets the books stay on the shelves. He’d much rather chew on them.”

“Oh, new husband?”

“No, cousin, a new friend.” Christine’s lips perked, just as the house creaked around them, a gust of wind blowing in from a few cracked windows in the greenhouse. “Your vines look lovely, does Lurch do the gardening as well?”

“Mostly Grandmama.” The two shared a laugh, and Christine looked towards the graveyard. There were more graves than the last time she’d visited, although the Addamses were always such a productive bunch. People were dying to get into the family fortunes, dying to get in the family in general. “See something you like? I’m sure that Gomez could arrange a viewing or perhaps an installation if you’d like.”

“Perhaps. I have a new gentleman friend, after all, who has a particular interest in graveyards and the human body.” Christine’s eyes sparkled, the thought of murder with Norman exciting. He’d only shared his secret a scant few weeks ago, and she was elated.

“Do bring him for our next ball. I’m sure that everyone will love him.” Morticia was sure of it, and she stood, making her way to the bookshelf. “Shall I show you what Gomez did? It was an anniversary gift.”

She pulled a book aside, and the shelf slid aside to reveal a door with an ominous looking skull on it. Screams could be heard from inside, and there was a strange stain on the floor beneath it.

“If you wouldn’t mind the intrusion. I’m sure that it will give me some ideas. I have some friends that will keep the children busy, and I have a few friends that we could have for dinner, if that’s okay?”

“Of course. Grandmama always likes to have friends for dinner. She says it improves their flavor.”

Christine smiled, and turned to the empty space in front of her, because someone was always watching. She knew, even if the others didn’t.

“Remember that if you’re going to have a few friends for dinner, they should be dressed accordingly with the weather and the occasion.” 

Morticia smiled at her cousin, shooing her into the room with the ominous stain beneath the edge. “I do wish we could see what you do, dear. Now, about that gingerbread recipe…?”

Elsewhere in the house, among the three Addams children, Rose and Rankle paused.

“She was talking to someone again, wasn’t she? Who the hell was she talking to?” Rose huffed, placing her forked hand at Pubert’s neck.

“I told you, she’s mad.”

“Maybe she sees God?” Pugsley started, but Wednesday shook her head.

“We haven’t started the game yet, Pugsley. Now get in place so we can strap the baby in.”

The electricity snapped as Wednesday pulled down one of the switches, heat rising into the room just as a crash sounded from the basement, rocking the entire house. “Uncle Fester is playing with Father’s trains again.”


End file.
